


The Inevitable and Unexpected

by Hkb1



Category: General Hospital, Parker and Kristina, Pristina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkb1/pseuds/Hkb1
Summary: Parker and Kristina's life together with family members included.The trials that the couple face together, and how they overcome them together.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The phone continues to ring as Kristina and Parker are entwined whilst they sleep. 

 

Parker: kris, aren't you going to get that ... It's been ringing all morning non-stop.

 

Kristina (sounding irritable and sleepy snuggling further into Parker) no leave it, it's not important. 

 

Phone continues to ring

 

Kristina: argh damn it, hello WHAT could be so important, starts shouting at phone when she hears sobbing on the other end... SAM is that you?! Hey what's happening?? Look Sam I can't hear you, slow down, take a **second (looks over to Parker shrugging her shoulders in confusion, whilst putting phone on speaker)**  

 

Sam tells her everything that's been happening with "the real " Jason coming back, and she doesn't know what to do... 

 

Kristina’s heart breaks listening to her sister in so much pain and distress, Ok Sam listen to me calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this, Look I'm going to call you back in 10 mins ok keep your phone with you. 

 

Parker: what she going to do? Poor Sam she's got the kids and now this is all happening, I think you should go to her, she obviously needs you ...

 

Kristina: what, are you sure but what about you?? I can't leave you, you are just starting your academy.

 

Parker: look you go to her and ill join you in a few days once everything is up and running here. 

 

Kristina: **(kisses Parker softly and slowly)** I knew there was a reason why I love you , it's going to be hard, it's been more than a month since we haven't slept apart and now we have to go a week apart, I don't like it.

 

Parker rolling on top of Kristina and looking deeply into her eyes whilst stroking Kristina’s face.

 

Parker: well I guess we have to make this morning memorable to last us a week then. 

 

Parker kisses Kristina from temple, to nose, then works towards the earlobes which she knows drives Kristina crazy ... Kissing Kristina’s throat until kristina flips them over and pins parkers arms by the side of her face and slowly kisses Parker sucking on the lower lip making Parker squirm. 

 

Parker: Kris, I need you ... Please 

 

Parker and kristina spend the morning connecting and making sure they have something to keep them going till the next time they meet. 

 

Parker: you sure you don't want me to drop you off the station. 

 

Kris: no, I'll be fine, and you've got a busy day ahead. The sooner you get the academy running the sooner you can join me. (Kisses Parker) I love you. 

 

Parker: (sighs) I love you, be careful and let me know once you've got there please.

 

Parker and kristina say their goodbyes and kristina has a long journey to port Charles surprising her sister she's always looked up to. 

 

**Port Charles – Sam’s place**

 

Sam is pacing up and down trying to soothe a wailing scout ... When she hears a loud knocking on her front door. 

 

Sam: (tearfully shocked) Krissy what are you doing here? Where's Parker please tell me you two haven't argued or that she left you ...

 

Kristina: wo, wo Sam calm down let me in first then we can talk ... **(Kristina walks and places her bags down, and takes screeching scout from her mother’s arms)** hey scout, ssh aunty Krissy is her now, what's up beautiful hmmm **(Krissy rocks Scout back and forth finally soothing the toddler**

 

Sam: how did you manage that I've been trying everything and anything for the last half an hour. 

 

Kris **(cuddles scout who is now sleeping on her shoulder)** something Parker showed me a while back. Anyway **(places scout in her crib)** Tell me everything that's been happening and don't leave anything out ... 

 

Sam pours herself and kristina a scotch and tells kristina everything she's knows ... 

 

Sam: (tearfully) Kris I don't know what to do, what am I going to do?? I've got 2 kids with a guy who has lied to me and pretended to be someone else 

 

Kristina: **(takes a deep breath )** ok , that's a lot to get my head around , but there has to be more to this , surely that not all of it ... Jason is a great father and he loves you he would die for you and the children and he's like a brother to my father ... Shit my dad , he's going to kill Jason **(Kristina phone starts ringing )** sorry 1 second ... Hi Parker( starts walking towards the window ) sorry I was going to call you , it's been crazy I don't know what to do , I've never seen Sam like this ... She's the strong 1. I miss you too ... How was your day? That's great I'm glad somethings going well ... Look I'm going to go now it's been a long day and I'm babysitting scout tomorrow, so I need all the energy (laughs) I love you 

 

Sam: you guys are together, sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, just couldn't help but seeing you being so relaxed and calm, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this ... I'm happy you are happy Krissy and I can't wait to meet Parker. I mean seems like scouts given her the thumbs up (laughs) so who am I to judge! 

 

Kristina and Sam laugh and have some sisterly bonding time, and both bid each a good night, neither knowing what tomorrow brings.

 

Next morning kristina is woken up by screeching and someone banging on the front door. 

 

Kristina: **(pushing the duvet away)** what the hell is happening down there. **(Puts on some sweatpants and a T-shirt, walks down the stairs to find Sam and the man they all thought was Jason arguing)** guys what the hell is happening and where's scout?? 

 

Sam: I'm sorry Krissy **, (bouncing scout up and down)** I was just getting scouts bottle ready, but this man here decided to let himself in and wants to talk.

 

Kristina: ok **(takes bottle of Sam)** I'm going to feed scout and then I'll take her to the park, hopefully by then you two will be talking like adults not screaming the place down. Look I don't know what's going to happen with you two, but you have children so start acting like adults and find a way to work something out! **(takes scout off Sam)** hey beautiful, yes you let’s get you ready hmmm.

 

Kristina leaves Jason and Sam to it and takes to scout to the park, sitting herself on the swing with scout in her lap, enjoying the nice breeze ...as scout is dropping off to sleep kristina places scout in the buggy, oblivious to the figure behind her.

 

Sonny: Kristina, your back ... 

 

Kristina: (jumps) dad, God don't do that you nearly scared me.

 

Sonny: (hugging Krissy) I'm sorry, what are you doing here ?! when did you get back? Where's your girlfriend?! 

 

Kristina: (laughing) wow dad, breathe, I got back last night, Sam called me heartbroken telling me what's been going on, Parker is fine thank you, she will be here in the next few days, she had some work to finish. Anyway, how are you? I know this can't be any good for you, I'm sorry you are going through this. 

 

Sonny: (hugging his daughter to his side) it's all been crazy, I don't know what's happening ... I mean how or why this happened I just can't believe I didn't see signs.

 

Kristina: dad we all missed the signs and he fooled us all, now we just must see what Sam does with it all as she has 2 children with him.

 

**Unknown to father and daughter there has been figure following them and keeping a close eye on them.**

 

Kristina: look dad all we can do is be there for the kids and make sure they don't get torn in this mess... I should get going it will be time for scouts next feed. Oh no I spoke to early, ssh, scout it's ok we are going now ... Scout starts wailing, Kristina picks her up and starts packing up and down the park ... Unknown to her the silencer in the bushes is aimed at scouts face but as Kristina turns the silencer now is placed at her abdomen the Silencer goes off making Kristina collapse in front of her father  on to her knees, with scout falling out of her arms. 

 

Sonny: (screaming) Kristina, Kristina, someone call an ambulance for god sake... He picks scout and places her in her buggy... Krissy, please stay with me ... Please ... (Gets phone out) Lucas, where are you?? I need you to meet me at the hospital, Krissy been shot in the abdomen ... 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fatal incident, well it tear the family apart and how far will Sonny go to protect his family.

Ambulance in the meantime arrives and takes kristina in a stretcher with sonny and scout not far behind... Sonny decides to call once of his henchmen but is distracted by a wailing scout, and tries to soothe her..I am so sorry scout , I will find who did this to you ... Let me call your mommy

Sam and Jason are talking when both of the phones go off ... Both are filled in of the shooting and they rush to the hospital.

 

Sam: I need to call mom and Molly , (rings Alexis place ) guys you need to get to the hospital now Krissy was shot..

Once they all arrive at the hospital they all start asking for answers or even when they can see Kristina .. They come to a halt once they see sonny in a white blood soaked shirt with scout attached to his chest , fast asleep..

Sonny: (passing scout to Sam) guys keep it down please , I just got scout to sleep and they just removed the bullet from krissys abdomen so we will have to wait and see what they say is the damage.

Alexis and Molly: but how could this happen , when did she even come back ?! God this can't be happening

Sonny (pointing towards Jason ) I think he might have an answer to some of this , for some reason i think the target wasn't Kristina but actually scout because I just had once of my guys check the area and guess what they found ?!! some more caseings!! (Wrapping his hands around Jason's collar ) So are you going to tell me who you upset that someone would come after your daughter ?!!!

Sam places scout in Molly's arms, and pulls sonny away from Jason..

 

Sam:look this isn't helping anybody we have to be strong for kristina ,

Everyone is distracted by the phone going off in sonny s pocket , he placed kristinas phone in his chest pocket , he takes out the phone and his hand shakes looking at the screen his hand shakes ... Parker ... Sonny throws the phone into Sams arms, who looks mortified/horrified..

Sam: Hi Parker, it's Sam krissys sister ... Yeah I'm good thanks .. Parker listen kristina she's fine , she's a bit occupied at the minute hence why she can't come to the phone ... Yeah sure I'll give her your love ... Parker when will you be coming ?? Friday ok sure , i look forward to meeting you ... You too ...

Sonny: (annoyed) why didn't you tell her the truth , Krissy needs her ...

Sam: sonny I couldn't tell Parker over the phone that the woman she loves is unconscious and I didn't want to upset her... (Avoiding Jasons eyes )Remember I've been in parkers place too many times and I don't want Parker to go through any of that. 

The guys are disrupted by the surgeon ,

Dr: we have removed the last of the caseing around the abdomen , it was very close ... There is the possibility that kristina will never been able to carry a child.. She's in and out of consciousness so next few hours are very critical....

They all thank the doctor and make their way to see kristina when Alexis makes a remark that horrifies everybody ...

Alexis: well at least that's 1 possibility out the window , Parker and Kristina will never have their own child , so Parker won't have a life time hold over my daughter ... That's a relief

Sonny loses it and drags and slams alexis to the nearest wall ...

Sonny : ( shouting ) what the hell is wrong with you ?!? My daughter is in there fighting for her life and all you can think about is how you don't agree with her choices ... I've never seen my daughter so relaxed and content ... So for that Parker wins my vote ... My daughter is much safer with her than any other guy she's been with... If anyone doesn't deserve to be a mother it's you ...

Sam: (tries to calm sonny down ) sonny , let her go... You'll do something you'll regret ... Mom is just being mom.. Look I agree , I've never seen my sister so content and relaxed and we have Parker to thank but us arguing now isn't helping anyone... Oh and mom I think it's best you think about what you've just said because Kristina already doesn't like you , don't do anything that makes you lose her for good . Look I'm going to go I'm going to get scout home and get her to sleep ... Sonny please keep me informed..

Sonny (hugs Sam) thank you Sam, oh and my guys will be at your service , I don't want to leave anything to chance especially after today.. Thank you for loving my daughter , and supporting her even when her parents couldn't ..

Sam and Jason say their goodbyes and take scout home for the night ... Molly leaves as she has a exam in the morning. Leaving sonny and Alexis alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny:(at krissys side holding her hand and breaks down) Kristina please wake up, I need you , please wake up.. I'm so sorry you felt like you had to go away , please wake up I love you.

 

After what seems like a lifetime

 

Kristina: (dry throat and quietly) dad, where am I ? I need ... Water , where is Parker ??

 

Sonny (looking over to Alexis) she's on her way sweety.. Alexis go get the doctor ... (Gives Kristina some water) do you remember what happened , or where you are ??

 

Kristina: (tries to sit up but fails due to painand yelps in pain) arghhh , I remember we were in the park and I was just playing with scout and next I'm in hospital guessing I've been shot in the stomach ???

 

Sonny: (nods) yeah you were shot in the stomach , my guys are onto it.. Erm Krissy... I .. Parker doesn't know what's happened ... Sam thought its best for her to come before she knows ...

 

Kristina:(tearful) yeah Sam is right , no point of putting her possibly in dangers arms too...

 

Sonny: (hugs Krissy) I will find out who was responsible ... You just take it easy ... And you'll be staying with me , I've got a nurse coming to stay when you are released which will be a couple of days at least depending on how your wound heals...

 

Kristina seeing no point in arguing agrees , at least she won't have to deal with her mothers remarks...

 

Alexis comes back with the doctor, who checks Kristinas vitals and wound and ups the morphine to ease the pain.. Doctor notifies them that he will check everything in the morning and that she's very lucky to be alive... Sonny thanks the doctor and sees him out, leaving Mother and daughter alone after a long period of time ..

 

Alexis: you are awake , you scared your father and I ... What were you thinking of leaving with that woman I will never now but I'm glad you are back... Not sure if the doctor told you but they are saying you could possibly never become a mother... I'm sorry Kristina

 

Kristina: (tearfully screams ) what!!! Why would you say that ?! Get out , I bet you are happy , it means I can't be tied to Parker for life.. I said GET OUT... The screaming gets louder which makes sonny come running in.

 

Sonny: I leave you with our daughter for 2 minutes and you can't keep your mouth shut ... I think it's best you go home alexis

 

Alexis: oh come on, she needed to know the truth ... And the sooner the better... She leaves for the night leaving Kristina sobbing in her fathers arms, who does his best to console her...

 

Next morning after observations, Sam arrives to persuade sonny to get some sleep and freshen up as he's still in his blood soaked shirt. He tries to argue but Kristina manages to convince him that she will be fine.

 

Sam: So , the doctor says you'll be possibly released tomorrow as long as you are on bed rest for at least a few weeks... I am so sorry Krissy and so thankful you saved my little girls life.. Sam starts getting emotional

 

Kristina: hey , Sam , Sam listen ... I'm fine or i will be , I would do anything for you and the kids you know that.. Erm .. Dad said that you spoke to Parker , thank you for not telling her the truth I didn't want to scare her... (Tearing up) I just have to find a way of ending it , it's not safe for her to be with me.

 

Sam: Krissy, what you can't be serious .... That's not fair to Parker , it's not fair to you either ... Come on , your high on pain relief you are confused ... You will feel better once you see her ...

 

Kristina: I can't and won't see her , look mom kindly told me that it's possible I won't be able to have kids , and I know it's early but I wanted to possibly have a family of my own and that with Parker ... But now that's not going to be possible. Also being a mobsters daughter isn't exactly the safest thing for a parent to be ... It was to good to be true, it was nice whilst it lasted ...

 

Sam : Krissy , you can't be for real.. After everything you two have been through... Look I've been on both sides , being a mobsters daughter and the wife of 1 ... It's scary and life can be uncertain, i mean look at me now...But you can't make that decision for Parker it's not fair to her..

 

Krissy : look Sam I appreciate what you are saying , but I've made my mind up ... I mean realistically how long would we have lasted hmmm ... (Laughs) Mom will love this , she won , and she didn't have to do anything. Look Sam I'm tired I need sleep ... I'd love to see scout if that's ok , I mean you don't probably feel safe taking her anywhere I get that.

 

Sam: no , no I'll bring her later and anyway sonny has 24 hour security guards around us, so she's protected.. (Tearfully)I'm so sorry this happened Krissy , I love you.. I'll see you later .. She leaves whilst Kristina drops off to sleep.

 

Sam leaves the hospital room and takes her phone out and dials a number.. Hoping the other person picks up.. She looks through the window seeing her sister finally in some peace whilst she talks into the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Few hours later Sam is back with scout, Kristina tries to sit up but flops back down in frustration.

 

Sam:(places scout next to Kristina ) hey take it easy ... You aregoing to end up making the healing process take longer.

 

Kristina playing and interacting with scout nods and gets lost with the toddler , when the doctor comes in and notifies them that Kristina maybe able to go home tomorrow as long as she's on bed rest and she gets around the clock care..and states that she be put under no stress what so ever.

 

Sonny: (walking in) oh don't worry about that she will be looked after in the best possible way , only the best for my daughter.. Listen doc , thank you for your Help.. Let me walk you out ... Leaving Kristina and the girls alone.

 

Once out the room , sonny starts quizzing the doctor regarding Kristina's state of health and tells him to leave nothing out.

Doc: she's going to be in pain and possibly physically uncomfortable for a good while , mentally she's going to be confused but she shouldn't lose hope as there are treatments out there regarding carrying a child after being shot... Look just keep her calm and relaxed as much as possible .. Make sure she has plenty of fluids and rest , by the look of her I know that's not going to be easy but sir she's very , very lucky to be alive.. Look I'm going to get her medication ready and the notes so that the nurse coming home knows the situation.

 

Sonny: (nods his head) thank you doc, really thank you .. Walks back to the room to see Kristina fast asleep ...

 

Sam: (takes scout from the bed and starts walking out ) we need to talk

 

Sonny follows her , his attention fully on scout who squirms out of her mothers arm wanting sonny. She happily abides.

 

Sonny: (Kisses scouts Cheek) hello beautiful , how you doing hmm.. So what you want to talk about ..

 

Sam tells sonny everything about what she and Kristina spoke about and how she wants to push Parker away, mainly because of the child situation.

 

Sonny paces up and down with scout. Getting annoyed and frustrated.

 

Sonny: I don't understand that woman she's been fighting to be with Parker for how long and now this has happened she's ready to quit ?!! I know she's scared and in pain but she's being stupid and impulsive .. The doc just even said there are treatments out there for people with her wounds and they've had kids but might be longer and trickier.. I think once she's seen Parker she will change her mind. My daughter is stubborn but she's not a quitter.

 

Sam: I completely agree sonny, but she's said she doesn't even want to see Parker.. Sonny I Erm am glad Krissy has you , everything that's happened she needs you ... Her and mom will never see eye to eye and she needs 1 of her parents.

 

Sonny:(smiles emotionally) she will always have me no matter what .. She's my daughter. I will do anything to make sure she's happy ... Anyway did Parker say when she will be coming ??

 

Sam fills him in with some details and they go back to see Kristina , who is still fast asleep.. The nurse comes in to check some vitals and notifies them that visiting hours are over ...

 

Sam and sonny leave with scout fast asleep in sonnys arms.

 

Sam: so you've got all the information from the doctors , do you need any help setting up Kristinas room or anything ?! I'll bring some of her things that she left at Amy's.

 

Sonny:( passes scout to her mother) no, no I think I've got everything sorted and some extra things for what we discussed earlier. 1 of my guys will be escorting you guys home and I'll see you bothtomorrow ?

 

Sam: (smiles) thank you , yes we shall see you at home tomorrow .. Did the doc say what time they will let come home ?

 

Sonny: think they want to check things in the morning but probably early afternoon ... Would you mind setting up her room? I mean I don't really know what women need or want in their rooms and I want her to feel at home ..

 

Sam: (laughs) yeah, leave that to me I'll make sure it's all ready for her.

 

They both leave the hospital preparing for Kristinas hospital release. Sonny calls one of his guys to get some last minute preparations finalised.

 

Sonny goes home , checking out the preparations that his guys have made and tries to get a good nights sleep himself as he knows tomorrow will be an eventful day to say the least.

 

Next morning Sonny, Molly are at the hospital making sure everything is ok for Kristina to be released and once the doctor gives her the final check up, he agrees to release her only on the basis she has the nurse around 24-7 and that she has no stress. Sonny notifies Sam that they will be home in the next hour and to make sure she has everything ready.


End file.
